vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki (Under Night In-Birth)
Summary Akatsuki is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. He used to be a high-class technical officer of the Imperial Army. He was believed to have died at the critical in the Arctic Ocean during the transportation of a new military unit from an allied country. Fifty years later, he miraculously returns alive and unchanged in appearance. He now resumes his mission, finishing what he started five decades prior. ...However, instead of waking up in the dystopian post-WWII Japan of his home series, he wakes up as a guest character in the modern setting of Under Night In-Birth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Akatsuki, The God of Thunder Origin Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: Mid-70s; looks to be in his mid-20s however. Classification: Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Capable of manipulating electricity for combat purposes), Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt nonexistent beings), Nonexistent Erasure (Capable of erasing Voids), Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing across great distances), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was able to take a hit from Insulator), Disease Manipulation (Can resist the effects of hollow night which makes normal humans sick), Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (Able to resist Voids who are able to paralyse their opponent and give them fear), Corruption (Able to resist Voids who are able to corrupt others to turn them to Voids passively) and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Able to resist Voids who are able to make a person insane by just looking at them) Attack Potency: Town level (Keeps up with and defeats both Linne and Hyde during his story) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Is able to grab and shock Waldstein) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High (As a professional soldier, he should be in peak human condition) Range: Standard melee range, higher with electrical attacks and discharges Standard Equipment: None notable (While he fights bare-handed, both the character select screen and supplementary materials list the Blitz Motor and his suit, the Tactical Volt-Robe, as weapons.) Intelligence: Above Average; as a high-class technical officer he should be well-versed in technology and machines. Weaknesses: Using the Blitz Motor for long periods of time will drain his stamina. Aside from his Blitz Shot, his range is poor in comparison to the rest of the cast. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Thunderclap: Blitz Motor:' While it's listed in supplementary materials as an EXS ability, it's actually a secret military weapon that grants superhuman abilities and is the reason why Akatsuki can create and control lightning. *'Reflector:' Akatsuki assumes a defensive pose forming a barrier in front of himself. When an opponent physically strikes the barrier, he instinctively counterattacks. *'Blitz Shot:' Akatsuki fires a lightning ball from his fist. When he goes all-out, he fires three simultaneous lightning balls. He can also do this in the air. *'Armor-Piercing Kick(s):' Akatsuki flies forward with a midair back spin roundhouse kick. When he goes all-out, he follows up with multiple chain kicks. He can also do this in the air. *'Human Cannon:' Akatsuki leaps upwards with an energy punch. When he goes all-out, he follows up with a couple of midair kicks. *'Divine Wind:' Akatsuki rushes the opponent and performs a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with a point-blank Blitz Shot. *'Cherry Blossom Revision:' Akatsuki calls down lightning into his hand, then does a karate chop sending a wave of lightning to stun the opponent. Next, he takes a moment to center himself while preparing a punch. Finally, Akatsuki lunges at the opponent, punching through them and posing as they explode behind him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arc System Works